Familar Taste of Poison
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: The sweet escape is always laced with a familar taste of poison. Wade/Mia/Sheamus triangle and Wade/Casey/Justin triangle. End couples Wade/Mia   Casey/Justin. Characters MIA AND CASEY ARE OURS. 3
1. Welcome to the Masquerade

Welcome to the Masquerade

Taryn Terrell better known as WWE's Tiffany and her long time friend Mia Moore had known each other since freshman year in college. Both girls had gone to the University of New Orleans and were cheerleaders together. Mia was always a wrestling fan growing up and when they saw the Diva search they both sent in applications and eventually got asked to come to one of the large try outs.

Mia however was unable to go because of her job and was thrilled when Taryn was one of the final girls and later despite being cut got signed to a developmental contract. The two remained close despite both being incredibly busy. Mia had graduated with a double degree in marketing and creative writing and had gotten a job with a marketing agency and was doing well enough that when the company opened up a new branch in Tampa, Florida she was the first choice for one of the openings.

She was beyond thrilled because not only was it a huge opportunity but she would finally get to spend more time with Taryn and get to know her fiancée Drew better. She was also looking forward to getting to meet some of her new friends and hopefully making some new friends herself.

Mia had found the perfect place and had go to Tampa and signed her lease and had been in the process of packing everything up to make her move to and she was getting more and more excited but nervous. She knew it would be an adventure and now she would be able to see Taryn when she wasn't on the road so she knew it would be fun if nothing else. The day finally came when she was leaving her small little apartment in New Orleans and headed to a new adventure in Tampa. The company she worked for would be paying for the rent and she would be left with utilities and anything else since they were relocating her.

All her things were on a truck on their way and were scheduled to get there the next day. Once to the airport she got on her flight with no issues and was on her way but it didn't really hit her until she landed and was waiting for her bags. So many things were going through her head as she watched the luggage go by until she saw hers and grabbed it off the belt and turned checking her phone and looked up seeing her always bubbly friend running over to her with her much taller fiancée tailing behind her laughing a bit.

"You're finally here! Girl we have so much to catch up on and the shopping here is incredible plus I have to introduce you to all the girls and guys and you have to see everything!" Taryn exclaimed hugging Mia she laughed hugging her back.

"Well come on! Of course and us shopping and on the loose I don't think Tampa is ready for these two crazy blondes!" Mia laughed slipping her phone in her purse and the two turned looking at Drew.

He smiled at Taryn and then turned to her friend "I can already tell this is going to be like nothing I've seen before. I've heard all about the two of you. It's good to see you again Mia." His accent wasn't as thick as it was on screen but she still loved it and she could see why Taryn had fallen hard for him.

"Yeah now maybe I'll get to see more then you beating the crap outta guys on a weekly basis and yelling Teddy!" Mia laughed as he shook his head and offered to help her with her bags.

The two were talking the entire way to Taryn and Drew's apartment where she would be staying since none of her things would be arriving until the next day. Taryn had planned to go on out and had told her it would be kind of a double date and had only told her that the guy was a friend of theirs.

"Do I really have to go out tonight? I just landed I probably look like some wild woman who's going to snap at any moment and you want to subject a friend of yours to this?" Mia laughed falling backwards onto the guest bed.

"Uh yes! You have got to be hungry and he is really a nice guy and you look fine girl. Just clean up some and put something cute on nothing too fancy and I promise not to keep you out all night." Taryn laughed falling back beside her.

Mia sat up before grabbing her bag that had her makeup and a hair brush and started to undo the braid she had her hair in. She always got annoyed by her hair getting caught in the seat and going all over when she was traveling so she always braided it. Plus when she took it down it would look nice.

The two girls started doing their makeup, cracking jokes along the way and talking about everything from when they were in college together to what new song they were addicted to. Once they were done Taryn got dressed in a cute pink dress and black heels as Mia looked through her bag really not sure what to wear.

"I have no idea what to even wear! Then again that's nothing new but I want to look nice but not like I was really trying hard to." Mia laughed and the two girls laughed going through her bag until she realized one of her bags was still in the front room by the door.

Not really worrying that her hair was pulled up on top of her head and she was in a tank top and shorts she walked out and headed over grabbing her bag before turning not realizing someone was coming around the corner. She ran right into the much, much larger man and stumbled. She thought it was Drew until she looked up seeing that it wasn't.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. You must be Taryn's friend, I'm Stephen." The tall red haired man said with a slight smile.

She knew as soon as she looked up that it was Sheamus. She was however surprised by just how big he was in person. Now Mia was no small girl she was 5'8 and she worked out but she felt like an ant next to him. She realized she was just staring and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah that would be me nice to meet you, I'm Mia. I guess I'll be seeing you a little bit so I need to go finish getting ready." She smiled before taking off into the guest room and closing the door.

"He's massive! You could have warned me that the friend was Sheamus. I felt like a peanut next to him and my first impression was running head first into his chest looking like some crazy woman." she looked at her friend before opening up the bag.

"Hey, Stephen is a sweetheart, yes a giant but he's a nice guy and he's Drew's best friend so what better way to welcome you then have best friends go out with best friends." She laughed looking at Mia who was now obviously nervous as she dug through her bag.

"What about this? It's simple but it's cute and it everything in place without too much boob." Mia laughed as she held up a bright blue halter dress with some sequins along the neckline.

"That's perfect! Remind me to borrow that sometime." Taryn laughed looking at her.

Mia changed and took her hair down flipping it over and brushing it out one last time before grabbing her favorite pair of strappy black heels and her purse. Her final touch was a little of her favorite perfume and a couple fun silver bangle bracelets.

"Do I look ok? Not too much or over the top right?" She looked up at Taryn who gave her questioning look and a slight grin.

"Don't give me that look. I know that look that's the look you give me every time you think I have a thing for someone." Mia shook her head knowing this would be trouble.

"Me? Think that? NEVER, but do you?" She laughed knowing that the only time Mia got nervous was when she had a thing for the guy.

"I don't even know him. All I know is Sheamus, not Stephen. All I really know is who I watch nailing guys with steel pipes and kicking their heads off. " She shook her head with a laugh before turning and walking out of the room seeing the two guys ready to go sitting watching TV.

They were talking about something but she didn't catch what it was. When they saw the two of them they stood up and Mia noticed Stephen give Drew a look and the two men laughed a bit. Taryn and Mia looked at each other and rolled their eyes not having to say anything to know they were thinking the same thing.

"You two ready? I thought we were going to starve waiting for you to finish." Drew laughed before giving Taryn a quick kiss as Stephen and Mia smiled at each other before the four headed out.

Casey Camden sat back after her last client had gathered their things and left. She had been working as a massage therapist for a few years now after he moved back to Tampa full time. Her mother was British and growing up she spent a lot of time there when she wasn't in school. She was 23 now and loved living in Tampa, Florida. She had a place of her own and had two jobs she loved and was living a happy single life. She worked a 9-5 day job as a massage therapist and at night was a bar tender at a club called Skye. It was a Coyote Ugly type place and she loved it. She sat back on the table with her back against the wall with her eyes closed thinking about everything that had lead up to where she was today when one of co-workers Ronnie popped his head in.

"Hey Mike said we're free to go as long as everything's cleaned up and in place." Ronnie smiled looking at the about 5'6 girl with brown hair that had purple streaks in it.

"About time I'm ready to get out of here." She said with an evident accent from being around her mother who was British she had picked it up from her and her time there.

"Hey I was wondering if you would be interested in maybe getting something to eat." He looked at her clearly hoping she would say yes.

"Ronnie, I really can't I've got to get home and finish a few things up and get ready before I head to Skye." Casey said as she grabbed her purse and flipped the lights off before waving buy to the rest of the office.

Once in the parking lot and in her car she sat back. She hated doing that but she had been hurt a few too many times and she had walls up so going out with a guy was the last thing on her mind. She was however curious about whom the new neighbor was that would be moving in. She heard it was a young girl around her age. She was happy about that but she just hoped she wasn't bitchy or having different guys coming in and out of her apartment at all hours of the day.

As she drove home she had her windows down and turned the stereo up loving the warm Florida weather. There was nothing like it and it always helped clear her mind to just put the windows down take it all in. She soon pulled into her parking spot and locked everything up before heading into the building. She noticed a note on the door next to hers saying that the new girls stuff would be there at noon. She shrugged before going in and walking into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before turning the TV on and kicking her shoes off.

After she ate something and a few hours passed she knew she needed to get ready to go to Skye. She was one of the main girls so she rarely had a night off but it was always fun. She headed into her bathroom and pulled her hair down allowing the purple highlights to be better seen. She stood in front of the mirror doing her makeup and adding more sparkle to it. It was a darker club so she had to play up her makeup so it could be seen.

Once she finished she headed into her room trying to figure out what would be best to wear. She found one of her favorite silver metallic club wear tops that had an open back with small chains crossing from side to side. She found a pair of black shorts zippered pocket and a simple black belt with a large embellished belt buckle. She then had to find shoes that would match and finally picked out a pair of all black boots with studs on them and grabbed her favorite leather cuffs slipping them on.

She walked out slipping her cell phone into her pocket and zipping it shut and grabbed her keys but left the light and TV on. It was a safety thing if someone thought no one was home they would break it but if lights and a TV are going they think someone is home.

The lights blurred around her as she walked inside the bar. A smile on her face, the purple streaks in her hair seeming to light up but still blend in with her hair. Casey sat on the bar, turning and sliding under a co-worker's legs as the girl on the bar danced with two others. Shaking her head she walked to check in, punching her code into the register and pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She sighed and looked around, noticing the crowd. The usual but she noted the wrestlers and divas in the crowd, but her vision flew to the patrons looking for someone to pour their drinks.

"CC!" Her boss yelled at her as a bottle of tequila flew from her hands and Casey caught it in time and started the pouring and taking orders. Across the bar, Mia, Taryn, Drew, and Sheamus walked in carefully. Mia had a hand on Sheamus' bicep, holding slightly, so they wouldn't get separated. A head of short brown hair, half slated to one side of his face surged through the crowd as Sheamus and Drew waved their hands at his face.

Sheamus moved his arm away to grab for the man. The man spun and looked at him with a smile, there was a bit of whispering in each other's ears before another man, tall, black haired and well defined in the face erupted from the crowd. Mia stood close to Taryn and Drew staring at the black haired man, he was eyeing her intently.

"That's Wade Barrett and…the brown haired one is Justin Gabriel, but his real name is Paul. Come on." Taryn said tugging her along and Mia just rolled her eyes at the tug.

"Paul went to get some drinks." Sheamus said as she looked after the one Taryn said was Paul. Wade stepped forward, almost nearly in front of Mia. He had a grin and Sheamus was too busy signing autographs to note what was going on.

"Excuse me!" Paul's voice was like soft honey, a British accent erupting from his lips as he yelled at Casey. Lifting her head she looked at him, her eyes locking onto his as she spun the bottle of vodka back around and placed it carefully behind her on the bar's display of alcohol.

"What do you need?" She asked, biting at her lower lip softly. The idea that his brown eyes were making her melt was making her annoyed at her mind. It had been years since she last had anyone and yet she was finding it hard to stay away immediately allowing herself to actually lean towards him, her cleavage spilling out. But it was a test and this guy was passing it. His eyes stayed on hers as he leaned forward so that she could hear him without shouting.

"I need some shots. I'll take…5 of whatever you want to give me…" He trailed off his eyes searching hers for an answer to his question of her name. She smiled and turned away, her boss throwing 5 shot glasses down as the girl worked to reach for two different bottles.

Paul watched her quietly and admiring her body, when she wasn't looking, but only for a moment. He made a note in his head; he would have to get to know her. He was glad that Drew had called them to meet at the bar. Casey finished her show of mixing the shots quickly, cleanly and efficiently in less than a minute and handed them to him. One of her hands brushed his as she smiled again wider.

"Casey…its Casey." She spoke loud enough for him to hear her accent this time. He grinned at her and nodded leaning a bit closer again.

"I'll be back…" His words again trailed off as he disappeared into the crowd. Casey had a shorter shift tonight but made her way up onto the bar, dancing with one of her co-workers, wasting the time it took for Paul to drop off the drinks at the table where the five people sat. Mia was flirting with Wade and he was flirting back, Sheamus was too shy to say anything, surprisingly and Taryn took note of Paul's departure after leaving the drinks. Drew smirked and shrugged his shoulders at her.

As another song started, Casey continued to dance, but felt a hand on her leg, she looked down and it was a drunken patron, he was now proceeding to drag her down. She reared back her fist ready to punch but instead it was the handsome man from earlier who pushed the man away from her and smiled, allowing her to get back up on the stage and then hopping back behind the bar she finished another set of shots, handing them to another person and found him back in front of her.

"I'm Paul." He said smiling and she reached past him, handing a beer to someone behind him. His words seemed to echo across her skin and float to her ears. She turned her head so she was looking at him, she realized her body was leaning across the bar and she nodded.

"I'd rather not scrape myself on the way back over, so could you help me?" She asked him, still suspended and he nodded, taking her hips into his hands and lifting her carefully up enough so that he could place her on the ground on the other side. She grinned and turned to her boss waving her hands. It was time for her to get off, so as she checked out at the register, she could feel Paul grazing his eyes over her body but not in a perverted way.

"Tell me you aren't leaving." He asked as she slid onto the bar and sat, her legs dangling in front of his body, his arms at his sides as he looked at her.

"Well, I guess I could stay a bit longer." She teased him and he helped her as she jumped down, his hand held out, her right hand taking it and landing easily on her feet. She grinned widely at him, one hand on his shoulder for support as she stared into his eyes. She removed her hands from his body and walked with him as they found a corner to sit in, somewhat away from the noise and crowd.

As the night went on, Paul and Casey talked, moving closer by a few inches and smiling, flirting as the scene was across the bar with Mia and Wade. Sheamus was totally plastered and ready to go by the time the bar was ready to close. Taryn and Drew took him with them as Wade offered Mia a ride home. She accepted, as did a relaxed and smiling Casey from Paul. Paul sent a text message to Wade letting him know he would meet him back at the building.

Wade pulled in and smiled at Mia as she waited for him to park, get out and help her out of the car. Walking up to her door she grinned at him and he smiled down at her.

"It was nice to meet you, Wade. I had a really good time." She was refined and calm but giggling on the inside. Wade smiled softly at her and lifted a hand to her cheek, stroking it before he kissed her lips softly.

"Pleasure was all mine, Ms. Moore." He turned and walked away slowly but spotted Paul's car pulling in and he just shook his head hurrying to get in his car and leave. Paul parked but Casey was already out before he could open the door.

"You know, I was going to get that door for you, Princess." He groaned a bit as she punched his shoulder softly and took the arm he crooked for her, sliding her arm through it and spotting her new neighbor trying to get the keys in the door. Casey stopped him at the steps and smiled. Mia looked down and spotted Paul. Her eyes lit up as she realized that he had disappeared and talked to her all that time. She turned her head back to the keys, ignoring them politely.

"I got to say, it's been a while since I had someone worth letting drive me home, Angel." She cooed back and he grinned softly, leaning down, his arm falling from hers and wrapping around her back. She melted against his chest as he kissed her lips, his tongue slid across but he moved away after a moment of savoring.

"I'll call you. I promise." He whispered and she nodded, standing there and watching him leave. She waved and then as she turned to go back up the steps she heard a door slam and looked behind her. She saw Ronnie coming at her.

"You are such a tease. HOW dare you kiss him? And you won't even go out with me!" He yelled and she stumbled backwards, having turned to face him. Mia hearing this turned and dropped her keys, flying down the steps and standing in front of Casey as Ronnie stopped, his fist aimed at Casey. Mia pulled back her own fist and let it fly, feeling the bones crunch. Ronnie took off instantly. Mia turned and looked at Casey.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked, her hand throbbing a bit as she helped Casey stand. Casey nodded and shook her head trying to center.

"Yea, I just…didn't expect that. I'm Casey Camden. You're my new neighbor right?" She asked her and Mia nodded smiling weakly, following Casey up the steps to her door.

"Yea, I'm Mia Moore. It's nice to meet you." She put her hand out as they each stood in front of their doors and Casey took it. "You work at Skye, don't you?"

"Bartending during the night, massage therapist during the day." She explained as she released her hand and smiled, remembering Paul.

"Would you like to hang out tomorrow?" Mia asked picking up her keys and finally finding the right one and opening her door. Casey nodded after a moment of thought.

"That'd be nice, I'm off tomorrow anyways." She grinned and Mia nodded back waving as Casey pushed open her own door, the keys hanging in her hand.

"Great, see you tomorrow." Mia said as Casey waved and walked in at the same time Mia did. Casey went in, quietly, her eyes filled with tears as she reached for her phone and saw a text from Paul. _'Hope you got inside ok, please let me know.'_ She grinned softly and wiped at the tears, texting him back quickly. _'Not really but I'll explain tomorrow.'_ She put her phone on the stand next to her bed and let it charge. She would change out of her clothes, shower and then fall asleep peacefully, unbeknownst to her that the next day she would have a blast from her past.

While Casey got settled in Mia went into her all but empty apartment. The initial plan had been for her to stay with Taryn and Drew but she decided to let them have some alone time plus she wasn't sure when the movers would get there. It was always hard to know with movers so she figured it would be best if he was just already here.

She walked into the empty space hearing her heels click on the wooden floor. She slipped out of them and set down her bags. Wade had taken her by Taryn's place so she could get her two bags and then dropped her off.

As she walked around everything started to sink in. She was in a new city and a new apartment. She was able to start fresh in a lot of ways and she was excited to see how thing would go. It was her first night here and she had met multiple people he loved to watch. Sheamus was a really nice guy but he seemed rather removed and kind of kept to himself.

Mia had tried to talk to him and they talked some but he didn't say much. Wade however was very easy to talk to and had kept her mind busy which she liked not to mention he was a complete gentleman. He had a very unique accent which she loved. She was always a sucker for a man with an accent. His eyes were also a very different shade of blue, almost a grey blue.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her phone started to ring and she laughed knowing it was Taryn. She ran over to her purse and pulled it out and answered as she walked out on the balcony.

"So tell me everything what happened with you two!" Taryn laughed as Mia shook her head.

"He just brought me home and we talked on the way here and he walked me to my door." Mia bit her lip with a grin thinking about the night.

"Come on I can tell you have that smirk you get. Something else happened." She laughed knowing her friend all too well.

"OK fine. Before he left he gave me a quick kiss." Mia giggled looking out over the water.

"Awww! He's a sweet heart but I would have thought you and Stephen would hit it off though so I was kind of surprised." Taryn sat back in her chair.

"He's really nice but he just seemed rather removed and I tried talking to him and he didn't say very much so Wade and I got talking and then Stephen just really didn't say anything else after that." She shrugged not thinking too much about it.

"Yeah well what time should be come over to help with moving you in?" Taryn asked curious.

"Uh the mover left a note saying around noon so around then is good." Mia laughed hearing Drew sigh in relief.

After the two girls said they byes and hung up Mia turn around going inside realizing it was getting late and she needed some sleep. All she had was a sofa and fan and the place was silent otherwise. She sat her phone on the floor and changed and washed her face and heard it going off again. She rushed over picking it up seeing she had a new voicemail.

"It's Stu, I just wanted to call and say I had a good time and I'm glad we got to talk. I checked and I can come and help Drew and Taryn move you in. Hope you have a good night. See you tomorrow darling."

Mia couldn't help but smile as she laid back thinking about things. She knew things were getting exciting for her but she had no clue how true that would be.

And for our first chapter…we are yet again back and in session. Our brains have formulated a new story. We will work on the other one soon. Please REVIEW!

Much love,

Animus Patronus + M.


	2. Sweet About Me

Sweet About Me

The next morning Mia woke up to the sound of a sudden bang on her door. She rolled over grabbing her phone and looked seeing it was about 11 am and heard another bang. She groaned as she got up slipping on a pair of sneakers and walked over to her door opening it to see a man in work clothe with a clipboard with paper work.

"Miss Moore, we're here to deliver your things. Can you sign saying you received them?" The older stocky man said as he stood in her doorway.

She sighed on the line he pointed to an initialed another page before following him outside only to find out that instead of bringing her things up to her place they were unloading them onto the sidewalk. She walked over staring almost trying to compute what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing unloading everything outside?" She yelled at the man who was directing the other workers.

"We did our job. We transported your belongings safely and quickly here for you. We do not place the items inside your new home." The man stood looking down clearly checking her out. She was ready to snap on him until she heard a familiar voice.

"What is going on here?" Drew said as he and Taryn walked up seeing Mia chewing out the men.

"This idiot decided instead of taking my boxes and things and putting them in my apartment that it was good to put them on the sidewalk and thinks it's ok to stand there and stare at me like I'm some piece of meat!" Mia screamed as the men finished unloading the last few things.

Taryn looked at her friend and could tell she was upset and angry and couldn't blame her. Drew looked at them and then turned to look at the balding man with a beer gut who was in charge and glared at him before backing him up against the truck.

"I suggest you apologize to the lady for your rudeness." He leaned in so only the two of them could hear what was said. He then grabbed the man by his collar pushing him toward Mia and Taryn.

"I'm sorry for any trouble and if I or any of my men made you feel uncomfortable." The man blurted out before Drew let go of him. He then turned and took off getting in the truck leaving.

Mia and Taryn looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. Drew was actually a really sweet guy. He was nothing like his character but he could turn it on when needed. He grinned walking over to the two blondes who stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe I should do that more often if that's the kind of response I get from two gorgeous girls." he laughed as Taryn hit him and Mia rolled her eyes laughing.

"You so must have just been woken up girl." Taryn laughed looking at her friend who was in a white tank top and a pair of pink cotton shorts.

"Yeah I just rolled off the couch because I heard banging on the door." She laughed as she pulled her hair out of her face with a hair tie and heard a car pulling up causing all of them to stop and look.

Mia grinned seeing Wade pulling up and Taryn looked at her and then elbowed Drew and whispered something to him causing him to shake his head and smile. Mia walked over wishing now that she had at least been able to brush her hair but happy to see him. She walked over as he was opening his door. He smiled seeing her.

"Good morning darling." He smiled and gave her a hug before giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too." She smiled and turned as the two headed back over to where all her stuff was. He got a look on his face like he was confused and she could tell why.

"The idiot decided to drop all my things off on the sidewalk and NOT inside my place so I'm actually really glad you're here to help because I'd feel bad having Drew do all the heavy lifting that is unless you don't think you're strong enough." She smirked grabbing his arm as if to see how much muscle he had and laughed.

"Trust me dear I'm plenty capable and I'm more than happy to help." He smiled looking down at the blonde.

They walked over joining Drew and Taryn and decided to get the things she didn't want to take a chance of beings stolen or messed up inside first. She had marked the boxes so she would know which one had what items.

After multiple trips they had gotten all the boxes in and it was time to move the furniture. Mia and Taryn helped with what they could but Drew and Wade did the majority of the lifting and carrying. After a while everything was inside and all of them sat back relaxing. Now that everything was inside it wouldn't be hard to arrange things how she liked.

"You got a really nice place here. I can't believe the view you have from here!" Taryn grabbed Mia pulling her out onto the balcony looking out over the ocean.

"Yeah as soon as I saw that I was sold on it I just had to live here plus being so close to you it was perfect." She laughed and glance back noticing Wade looking towards her as he and Drew talked.

"Ok so I think the two of us are going to go and leave you girls on your own to organize and get everything in place." Drew said walking up hugging Taryn from behind.

"Sounds good to me we can meet back up later." Mia smiled and walked over to where Wade was standing. She smiled and gave him a hug and another a quick peck on the lips after seeing their friends weren't looking at them. "I really appreciate the help today I'd still be moving stuff in and poor Drew might have keeled over by now from trying to do all the heavy stuff on his own."

"Like I said I'm more than happy to help a pretty lady." He smiled giving her another hug and winked before turning and leaving with Drew.

Mia smiled and couldn't help but love his accent. It was so different from most British and she had heard and done business with many. His was unique and you couldn't help but be drawn in by it. He was the type of guy who intrigued her like a code needing to be solved.

"I so saw that wink he gave you Mia!" Taryn laughed bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah I know." She laughed pulling her hair down to fix it. During all the moving it now was going all over the place.

"I have a feeling he really likes you. He is always a gentleman with any of the girls and is always helping us but I see something different with you. Then again you're a smart funny gorgeous girl how he could not adore you I don't know." She laughed as Mia burst out laughing as she grabbed one of her boxes of clothe.

The two went about putting all her clothe in the closet and in the dressers that were in her bedroom. They then organized all her shoes, purses, and accessories. Once done in the bedroom they moved into the living room where they put out the different decorative items she had and pictures. They boys had hooked up the TV's for them and any of the appliances which she was relieved because with the amount of wires some had it confused her.

There was no way all of it could be done in one day so they decided to take a break and just relax for a while. They had been working and on their feet all morning and well into the afternoon now. It was a good workout for sure and brought back memories of when they had lived together during college.

The two were brought out of their talking when they heard a knock on the door and Mia got up walking over and opened the door seeing a flower delivery man with a vase full of white and pink roses. She signed for them before taking them and bringing them in shutting the door behind her as she walking into the kitchen area and sat them on the counter.

"Wow these are gorgeous but who would be sending me flowers?" Mia looks confused as Taryn came over curious.

She looked around and found a card and held it up and Mia smiled taking it from her quickly and read it.

"I wanted to welcome you to Tampa and apologize to you if I in any way came off rude last night. Hope you like these-Stephen." She read out loud.

"Wow I didn't expect that but it's really sweet." She smiled smelling them before looking at Taryn who had an odd expression.

"Ok what is that look for Tar, I know that look all too well. You always get it when that mind of yours it up to something." Mia laughed looking at her.

"Nothing, just he's never really been the type to send flowers to someone much less someone he just meet and hardly spoke to. It's just kind of odd and I'm not sure how he knew where to send them because I didn't tell him." She looked at the card and could tell it was his writing.

"Well I just moved and he seems nice enough he probably just wanted to make sure I didn't get the wrong opinion of him and wanted to make a nice gesture and Drew probably told him." Mia shrugged before hearing another knock at her door.

She walked over and opened the door not sure what to expect now but saw her neighbor Casey she met the night before. Casey waved her hand at Mia and Mia beckoned her in.

"You got the other good room huh?" Casey teased, her hair tied up lazily in a ponytail and her purple tank top and black shorts showing she was just being casual. She had been in her place for quite a while, somewhere between texting Paul and explaining and keeping him from coming over to be by her side twenty four seven, she managed to put on some clothes.

"Yea, I think so. TARYN!" Mia yelled nearly at the top of her lungs as Taryn began to walk up behind her and she slapped Mia on the back softly.

"Right here. Hi there, I'm Taryn Terrell." Mia watched as Taryn extended her hand and smiled; Casey took it and felt her hip vibrate in the next second.

"Sorry, I got to answer that. One second." She put a finger up as she answered it knowing it was Paul. She didn't mind his worry or his attentiveness, but she herself was just a little cautious still.

"Princess, I still want to come see you. Please let me." His voice cooed in that soft British tone hers had the tendency to do when she really wanted something. She laughed softly and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm hanging and meeting my new neighbors, so how about we meet for dinner after? Maybe I can bring my new friends along." Casey threw a smile and raised an eyebrow as Taryn and Mia both nodded.

"Great, that's sounds bloody lovely. I'll see you in a few hours then. Bye." As she said bye back she hung up the phone and smiled at the two women.

"Thanks so much, he's a really nice guy. Cute too." She blushed a bit and Taryn pushed against Casey's shoulder softly.

"They are always cute, just got to find that really awesome one." She winked and Mia nodded in agreement.

"Well I must say I definitely like the way you think ladies." Casey grinned as she spoke and followed Mia in sitting down. The girls proceeded to speak and talk and get to know each other.

A few hours later Mia, Casey and Taryn piled into Taryn's car and headed to a restaurant and bar nearby. Casey meanwhile had texted Paul letting him know they were about to leave and where to meet them. He was already dressed and there sitting at the bar, tapping his fingers on a full bottle of beer when Casey walked up and poked his shoulder.

"You know, you look awfully adorable just sitting there all dreamy eyed." She teased and he turned blushing at her voice. She tried to cover her British accent up at times. His was a blend of British and South African but often times more than not his South African overrode the other accent.

"Yeah, you think so, Princess?" Paul was pushing the beer back towards the bartender who took it grinning and smiled at Casey. Paul grinned again and stood, taking Casey's hand in his and kissing it softly.

"Yes, Angel, I do." Casey squeezed his hand and pulled him behind her towards the table Mia and Taryn were sitting at. As soon as she reached the table, Taryn's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stared at Paul behind Casey.

"REALLY? So that's where you disappeared to last night, huh, pretty boy?" Taryn joked with him as he let her slide into the booth opposite Mia and Taryn and he chuckled.

"What can I say? I was drawn in by her alcohol tossing skills." Taryn rolled her eyes, Mia snickered and Casey blushed softly. She felt her insides quivering at his closeness, last night the two had just slowly gotten closer but he seemed to be so close so fast. She reassured herself with a soft squeeze of his thigh. His blue jeans felt tighter when she touched him but he kept controlled. His eyes locked onto hers and she smiled at him.

"Well he is cute, CC. Not as cute as my man, mind you, but he's cute." Taryn's eyes softened as she thought about Drew.

"That'll do pig, that'll do." Mia joked as Casey just leaned back and stretched a bit. She considered in her mind letting Paul drive her home again. Alone time with him made her thoughts cease their never ending babble. The group ordered food and ate, talking amongst themselves and joking. Mia of course texted Wade before they even finished eating.

Upon getting the bill Paul stole it, paid it and took Casey up into his arms carrying her away. He looked back at them all dramatically.

"I'm stealing my Princess away to further charm her into courting me. May I have thy fine ladies' permission?" Paul asked swooping down to bow slightly, Casey's arms around his neck as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, go for god's sake, before I throw up my food." Mia shooed at him and he bowed again hurrying outside and letting Casey down as they reached his car and the two hopped inside. She had whispered to him about him staying the night if he promised to be a gentleman and he accepted without a second thought.

After getting in the car, Casey found herself playing with a strand of her purple hair, placing it with a brown strand and smiling at the mix. The two colors, while different and clearly not matching, were still the perfect blend of amazing. Looking up she noticed he was pulling into the parking spot next to her car and already out and in a flash opening her door for her.

"Beat you to it that time." He took her hand in his and helped her out of her car and pushed it shut behind her as she got out and his hand pulled her so that she was pressed against his chest. She smiled and moved back, fishing her keys out of her pocket, having switched into jeans and left the purple tank top on. She jogged up the steps, pushing her hair out of her eyes to put the key in the lock and quickly hurried in, Paul was only a few steps behind her. His eyes soft, like the touch on her hand as she shut the door, locked it and turned to face him.

"You can sleep on the couch, it folds out, and it's really comfortable. You know, after we watch a movie if you'd like." She could hear the words coming out of her mouth and knew that they weren't really making that much sense but he just smiled and nodded at her. He turned a moment and looked out the small peephole ensuring that no one had followed them and would provide either of them with disturbance.

"Well I'd love to watch a movie, Casey, so you go get more comfortable or whatever you need to do and I'll find one if you point out where you keep them." Casey nodded and bit at her lower lip motioning towards the large screen TV and the cabinets on each side of the entertainment system.

Paul nodded and hurried to look through. Casey had everything from cartoon movies to horror flicks and even a few chick flicks. He picked out a simple cartoon one and put it in. He heard a thump and jumped up from his place on the couch he had taken moments before and ran to the door Casey had disappeared behind.

"Casey, are you okay?" He shouted as he entered and found her cradling her elbow in a pair of black booty short panties and the same purple tank top. She nodded and then shook her head.

"No, I bumped my elbow on the way down from reaching in the closet and goddamn it all." She huffed and with Paul's help stood and walked to the bed sitting beside him. She smiled at him as he took her arm in his hands and stroked it softly before kissing it and releasing it.

"You are one graceful girl." Paul said as she leaned into his arms, kissing his neck softly and then just resting there.

"Forget the movie. I'd rather you stay in here." Her eyes seemed to just light up as his hand reached up and stroked her hair softly. He nodded against her hair and pulled her up into his lap.

"I could go sleep out there. I don't want you to think I'm rushing you, Princess." He explained as she looked up into his eyes and nodded thinking.

"I think it'll be okay if you sleep there, I'd like to take it slow, Angel." She smiled as he lifted her again in his arms and placed her under the covers of her bed. He leaned close and kissed her forehead softly, then her lips.

"I'll be right out there if you need me, okay?" He whispered as she started to drift just a bit and she nodded again as her eyelids shutting slowly.

Paul moved back out of the room slowly, noting the switch to turn the lights off and flipped it down. He shut the door, leaving it open a crack in case she needed anything. While he lay down on the couch his mind seemed to go through everything he could about Casey, about how much he liked her, and not just wanted in her pants. It almost scared him that he was feeling like this but he just shut his eyes, shut the TV off and shut his own eyes.

After the groups' night out Sheamus had crashed in their guest room where Mia had intended to stay but decided to go to her apartment at the last minute. He usually never drank that much and refused to be a living breathing stereotype of the drunk Irish guy. When he woke up the next morning he knew he'd over done it and felt bad.

Drew and Taryn are his friend and had asked him to come along and get to know Mia and in the time it took to sign things for some fans Wade had come over and started talking to her and they seemed to get along and it completely shot him down. He wasn't the best when it came to women. He never was and the fact he thought she was gorgeous did not help in the first place.

As he rolled over he realized he was laying on something hard and sat up picking up a small book. He sat up looking at the clock seeing it was a bit past noon and he could hear the house was quiet and knew Drew and Taryn had gone to help Mia move in. He felt bad about how he was to her and pretty much blowing her off the entire night.

He decided to kind of say sorry and as a welcome good gesture that he would send her flowers. She actually had moved in just down the street from him so he knew where to send them. Once he had called and had them sent he got thinking about the book and was curious. He knew he shouldn't read someone's stuff without them knowing but he was alone and no one had to know.

He roamed back into the room and grabbed the book and walked out sitting in the living room and flipped open the book looking for a name to figure out whose it was. He was surprised to see Mia Moore written on the inside cover. This made him curious because he knew so little about her and had hardly spoken to her but she intrigued him.

He noticed there were pages and pages of writing in the book and it was actually almost full and from the dates on pages she hadn't been writing in it for long. Once he started reading over some of them he realized they were storyline ideas for wrestling and what really got his attention was how good they were. It was better than anything the creative team had done in years.

After several hours and reading over the entire thing he really was starting to admire this girl. She clearly loved wrestling and had a mind for it. She was gorgeous but obviously was intelligent and clearly was creative beyond anything he had seen before. He was brought out of his thoughts when suddenly Drew and Wade came into the room.

"I see you finally got yourself out of bed. We really could have used another set of hands helping get Mia moved in." Drew laughed slightly sitting back in a large recliner as Wade sat back on the large couch next to Sheamus.

"The poor girl had all her things unloaded on the sidewalk by the moving company and then the guy was too busy staring at her body. Luckily Drew showed up and sent him packing before I got there. There's no reason someone should disrespect a woman like that." Wade said as he pushed his hair back.

As Wade was speaking both him and Drew noticed Sheamus was a bit distracted and saw the book he had in his hand and knew it wasn't his because it was pink and black. Drew glanced at Wade who gave him the same wondering look.

"So what is with the book?" Drew asked curious looking at his best friend.

"I woke up with this jabbing in me back. I thought it might be Taryn's but I looked inside and it's her friend's." Sheamus shrugs trying to act like it was nothing but both men knew otherwise.

"SOS, we both know there's more to it than the fact it was stuck in your back." Wade laughed but was a bit curious now why he was acting weird about Mia.

"Fellas I was just curious and ended up glancing over some of what she wrote and they are all storyline ideas for the company and they are actually better than anything I've seen creative put out in ages." Sheamus looked at them before handing it to Drew.

The three looked over it and Wade and Drew were surprised by what she had written. He wasn't full of it either because all of it was really good. Drew knew she had gotten a double major and Taryn had mentioned she was always an amazing writer but he had never read any of it or knew past what he was told.

"Mia is really good and we all know the creative team could really use someone like her to add some fresh ideas and views." Wade smirked thinking about her.

She was far from the usual American girl he had met. She had something about her that just drew you in. She was a natural blonde and unlike a lot didn't tan like crazy. She had a tan but it was natural and just enough. Her eyes were the strangest shade of almost blue grey but at other time looked almost teal. She had a natural beauty but what really pulled you in was her personality.

"Wade snap out of it fella we were talking to you." Sheamus hit his friend in the arm causing him to snap out of his day dream.

"Your thinking about Mia isn't you?" Drew smirked looking at Wade as Sheamus took a deep breath.

"I've known her two days now and I'll admit she's like no one I've met here or back home. There's just something about her that sucks you in." He smiled glancing down at his phone feeling it buzz alerting him to a new text message.

He shook his head noticing it was Mia but decided to read it later. When he looked up he noticed Sheamus glance at him with and odd look and he knew what it meant right away.

"What's with that look? You practically ignored her all night when you were supposed to be showing her a good time. If you wanted to talk to the girl you had plenty of chances when she tried to get you to speak you bloody fool!" Wade stood looking down at him.

Sheamus came up to his feet glaring at him. He didn't expect him to get so aggressive over it but the fact that he did only proved what he was thinking in the first place.

"Wade cool it! There's no need to go there. You just meet the girl! She is not yours to protect and you know how he is. We both should have noticed what was going on but there is no fucking reason to do this!" Drew stood pushing the friends apart.

Both men could be hotheads in certain situations. Sheamus got like this when he was insecure about something and Drew knew it but Wade didn't. He stood looking at his friend and he knew he should have noticed how Sheamus was acting the night before. When he liked a girl if something happened and another guy came along he shut down and just tried to block her out .He'd then start drinking and that's exactly what happened.

Wade shook his head and turned leaving the room to cool off before he said anything else and it lead to a fight. He respect Drew too much to do that in his home and Sheamus was a long time friend. He just could never understand why he never would go after a girl if he liked her. If he had known he wouldn't have made a move but it was too late to do anything about it now.

He pulled out his phone and read the text Mia had sent him.

"Just wanted to thank you again for all the help today because I don't know what I would have done without you. Cya Soon-Mia3."

He smiled and decided not to send anything back yet. He didn't want to seem too jumpy and he wanted to play it cool.

Drew was still talking to Sheamus about what was going on. This didn't happen often because he never really focused on girls. He was friends with quite a few of the Divas but he never openly showed any interest in them or really any girls. Drew was always the guy girls flocked to and back home lots of girls flocked to Sheamus as well but few ever seemed to catch his attention.

"I don't want any trouble and I'm not going to do anything anyways Drew so you don't need to worry about it." Sheamus sat back taking a deep breath.

"You can't just avoid her. She's going to be around us a lot and I honestly think Taryn and all of us should show Vince her writing." Drew leaned down holding up the book.

"I know I can't avoid her but she'll just be a friend like the others are and I do think we should show them. They really need some new ideas and she's really good. It's just going to be weird seeing her for a bit." Sheamus shrugged noticing Wade coming back into the room.

The three talked for a while and Drew mentioned he would talk to Taryn when she came home about seeing what they could do to get Mia a spot.

When Taryn came home she noticed both Wade and Sheamus cars were still there which with the guys didn't shock her. The three of them were as bad as some of the girls at times but they were always fun to have around. When she walked in she could hear them talking about something and decided to sneak up on them to see if it was anything interesting.

"We really need to let Vince see what she's written. She's really talented." Drew looked at Wade and Sheamus who both shook their heads yes.

Taryn spotted the pink and black book and was curious who they were talking about and why Vince should see it. It wasn't hers and she had never seen it before so who was the girl they were talking about?

"So boys, who is this really talented girl you're talking about?" Taryn said walking in sitting on the arm of Drew's chair.

"It's actually Mia's. Evidently this fell out of her bag in the guest bed and SOS here woke up with it jabbing him in the back." Drew laughed seeing the curious look she was giving him.

"I just wanted to see whose it was and noticed it was Mia's but then glanced trough it and the entire thing is all these different storyline ideas and they are better than anything the creative team has put out in a long time." Sheamus spoke up before either Wade or Drew could causing them to glance at him.

Taryn looked at him with a slight grin and he knew she caught on right away what was going on. He didn't realize it but she knew he had sent Mia the roses and she knew that was not typical for him.

"Okay so I know she's good but I didn't know she wrote anything like that though it's no shock. She has always loved wrestling and was actually called back for the Diva Search with me but last minute work wouldn't let her have the time off to fly out to the casting calls. Otherwise she very well might be in the company with us." she reached over picking up the book flipping through it.

"I knew she was a lifelong fan but I didn't realize she was that close to coming in when you did. All of us read through it and I don't know about you but I think we should send Vince some of it. He's been looking for someone to breathe some life into the creative team. Not to mention it's a great chance for her to be part of something she loves." Drew said looking up at his fiancée.

"I certainly wouldn't mind her being on the road with us." Wade smirked knowing Sheamus was looking at him.

"I say let's do it. I'd love to have her in the company with us. She would be a perfect fit plus would give her the chance to get to know more of our friends since we're the only people she knows here." Taryn smiled standing up walking over to her computer.

Once she has scanned multiple pages of the book she saved them to a file and opened and email attaching them. She explained what the situation was and how all of them really thought she would be a great fit for the open position. Once she sent it to Vince she came back with the book in her hand and picked up her purse.

"Hey, where are you headed? It's awful late." Drew asked curiously.

"I just thought she would probably be looking for it so I was going to go give it to her." She stopped turning to look at the guys.

"I'd be happy to go drop it off. She lives right near me and I need to head home myself." Sheamus spoke up causing Wade to glare at him slightly.

"Sure if you don't mind that would be great." Taryn smiled handing him the book and hugged the much bigger man.

"Well, I'll see all of you later. I don't want to be showing up at her house too late." Sheamus smiled and said his goodbyes.

Wade decided to leave at the same time and made sure to corner him once they were outside and Drew and Taryn couldn't see or hear them anymore.

"Look, I get you're not happy about this and you feel like I moved in on her but don't think you can just interfere. Things might just be starting with me and Mia but I suggest you back off." Wade said glaring at the fair skinned man in front of him.

"I'm a man of my word and you know that. I'm just trying to be nice to her so back off Wade." Sheamus pushed past his friend getting into his car leaving.

He knew mentioning he had sent Mia flowers would have only caused things to blow up worse between him and Wade. Things had always been like this between them. They could be friends or enemies on any given day.

New chapter! Alright we are working on making a new one already. Please review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus + M.


End file.
